Raimon VS Oumihara
by Monolaymoo
Summary: Takes place after Memories in Lethe. I updated using some old chapters from an old story I deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**-Tenma's POV-**

"So, umm, how long exactly is Tsurugi's punishment?" I asked captain and he looked really angry all of a sudden. "When he learns his lesson so I'd say until his graduation or when he leaves this place…whichever comes first."

I sighed guiltily as I remembered my role in the whole thing. I felt really bad that Tsurugi took the fall for me instead of ratting me out. That's actually why I'm doing this in the first place! I want to help out Tsurugi as much as possible for what he did for me when I lost my memories! He won't let me tell anyone so this is the best I can do for him!

"You don't have to stay and help him." Shindou said as he was leaving. "You've just gotten your memories back so you need to rest."

"It's all right!" I said and Shindou sighed. "Fine. You're way too kind, Tenma. UNLIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE."

"Get over it! You're acting like a baby and the crying is already annoying enough!" Tsurugi yelled. I sighed. Why can't they get along…?

"Excuse me!" Shindou snapped.

"I said, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BABY, BABY! Or are you deaf too?" Tsurugi sneered. Shindou was about to snap back when Kirino stopped him but he looked really, really angry. "I don't know how you stand him, Tenma."

They left but I wish I could tell them that it was partly my fault. Tsurugi wasn't so bad. I don't understand why he won't let me tell anyone the things he did for me like that time when let me sleep in his bed.

I was about to go back in when I spotted a cute little thing but it scurried off. "Oh wait! Come back!"

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

"Finally!" I sighed, having finally packed everything away. "Tenma, I'm leaving now." Normally he would reply back but there was no answer. "Tenma! Answer me!"

But there was only dead silence in the air. I looked around but he wasn't inside and when I checked out the field, it was empty. "Tenma! Tenma! This isn't funny!" I yelled as I recalled all the mayhem that child caused with his recurring habit of 'disappearing'.

I ran around until I ran to the back of the school where I finally found him, playing on the grass. "There you are!" I said as I walked over to him. "How many times have I told to not leave without telling someone! Don't keep scaring me like that!" I said as I pulled him up and firmly gripped his hands to keep him from wandering off…again!

"I swear, you need to start acting your age!"

"Um, Tsurugi…?"

"Is it so much to ask you to stay put? I mean, come on!"

"Tsurugi?"

"I can't keep my eye away from you for a second, can I?"

"Tsurugi…"

"What?" I finally snapped in annoyance to his constant interruption during my lecture. "It's just, I can see perfectly fine now. You don't have to hold my hand anymore."

I stopped and looked between us. Indeed, he was right. We were holding hands. Once I realized what I was doing I yelled and pushed him away, with my face red in embarrassment, I'm sure. I looked away, hoping that if it was he wouldn't see when I heard a sniffle. I turned to see Tenma who seems to have misunderstood my actions. "…Tsurugi?" he asked, confused and slightly hurt. Damn it! Why me?! All right, THINK!

"There was a bug." I said, not knowing where this was going. "I saw it on my hand. It's gone now."

Surprisingly, he bought it. "Really?" Tenma said, happy once more. "I didn't know you hated bugs!"

"Uh, yeah." I shrugged. "Come on. Let's just go back and cle-

"You're so gullible!" a voice behind us snickered and my body stiffened. Out of everyone…why him?

**-Kariya's POV-**

"I don't remember seeing any bug." I said. This was just too good to let go! I was just walking around when I heard Tsurugi ranting as usual. I just came to see if anything was up and there they were, holding hands like and old married couple and I nearly died when I saw Tsurugi panic over Tenma once he began tearing up. Luckily I managed to get a few shots and I know just what to do with them~

"What about you, Tenma? Did you see any bug?" I asked as I lung my arm around him to bring him closer so Tsurugi wouldn't try anything funny. I did my best to hold back a snicker once I saw him fuming. "Well, no but…"

"It was a tiny one." He angrily cut in. "And why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"So it's a crime to linger in school a bit longer?" I mused. "Come on? Was there a bug or not?"

"Hm…" Tenma fumbled. "Get outta here! We have work to do so-"

"I took a photo." I said as I brought my phone out and I saw his face snap from angry to murderous. "I keep looking at it but there's no bug!"

"BECAUSE IT WAS SMALL!" Tsurugi said, slightly red with embarrassment as Tenma flinched back. "Tenma! Get that phone!"

Tenma looked back and forth, confused but he tried for my phone but I stepped back with a chuckle and Tenma gasped a little. "Oh, be careful! Don't step on it!"

"Huh?" I asked. "Step on-Gyaaaaaah!"

**-Hikaru's POV-**

"Hikariiii-!" I called. I was looking around for her when I heard a scream. I ran to follow and I Kariya jumping and turning and yelling a bunch of things while Tenma seemed to be trying to calm him down and Tsurugi…he was just smiling with his phone on.

"Don't, Kariya! Stop moving! Ah!" Tenma bent down and picked something up. "Calm down! Look! See, he's off!"

I recognized who it was immediately and ran happily towars them in relief. "There you are, Hikari!"

"Hikari?" Tenma asked.

"You own that…that…THING?!" Kariya asked angrily and I pouted back. "She's not a thing!"

"IT'S A RAT!" he yelled and Tsurugi snickered behind. "Sooooo, you're not a fan of rats…?"

Kariya flinched a little a looked down. What did I miss? I took Hikari off Tenma's hands and he seemed happy. "She's soooo cute! I saw her and just followed here."

"You ran after a rat?" Tsurugi asked but I just smiled. "See? Tenma likes her!"

"WHO CARES?" Kariya muttered. "Come on! Let's go bring her back to the laboratory!"

"With that thing? No way!" he yelled but I just grabbed him and dragged him away. Tsurugi just chuckled while Tenma remained completely confused. "What just happened?" Tenma wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenma's back shivered. Someone was staring at him again, most likely that person who has been following him around lately. A short time has passed since that accident and Tenma had already learned his lesson but he wondered what this was all about. He just hoped it wasn't some rabid fan or something. That would be scary!

Shindou saw Tenma fluster over something but then his attention, along with everyone on team's was more fixated towards Tsurugi. Was it just him or recently has Tsurugi been watching Kariya a lot? With the challenges of the Holy Road tournament being over, he wondered why he seemed on edge. Maybe if he had stayed behind yesterday, he would have known and maybe Kirino would have had a good laugh.

**-Aki's House-**

"I'm home!" Tenma proclaimed happily as usual. "And hello Sas…huh?"

Tenma was surprised to see a letter in his dog's mouth. He handed it to his master but he didn't seem to look happy. Tenma took a look at the back of the envelope to see who the sender was. His face paled.

"Oh, hello Tenma." Aki greeted from the door. "A letter arrived for you today. Do know who it's from?"

Tenma gulped.

**-Inazuma Town-**

Minamisawa rubbed his temple. Today during practice, a ball hit him there. He sighed and grumbled angrily. Minamisawa continued thinking as he passed a street corner. He looked to his side. Funny, it must have been there for a long time though it was only now he actually took notice of it. What he was referring to was a picture and incense surrounding the street lamp. Now that he thought about it, he remembered about something big that happened some time back. It was all anyone would talk about. It had something to do with the police…

With what happened to him and Hyouda, he couldn't help but wonder…could all those stories be true?

Minamisawa decided it couldn't be. He was just getting a little over himself now!

Minamisawa sighed to relax to get his thoughts together but unfortunately, he couldn't even if he tried.

"You can't be serious about this!"

"I know it's hard but it's for your own good."

"No! I'm not going back! You promised me I could stay here for whole year at least!"

"I know what I said. But right now, the circumstances aren't good. You can just come back next year-"

"No dad, I can't! There's this tournament we have to win! By the least, let me stay here until the tournament is finished!"

"I'm sorry but the answer is no. Now go back and pack your stuff."

"No wait, dad-"

Minamisawa heard a door slam; hinting him that the father did anything but wait and more so when he heard a car drive away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. He went to go talk the child, the two accidentally bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry about…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Tenma…?" Shinsuke said worriedly. Aoi was equally worried though Kariya sighed in annoyance.

"You guys are worrying too much! I'm sure he's just late!"

Still, Shinsuke remained worried. As much as he wanted to think that Kariya was right, but something…he had a feeling…

"Alright class! Get to your seats!" the teacher announced. Everyone went back quickly and awaited their names to be called. One by one, names were called until the student next to Tenma's seat was called. They expected Tenma's name to be called next but then the teacher called the one after Tenma instead. The three blinked in surprise but stayed quiet. Finally, the teacher finished role call.

"Alright, I know you must have noticed that Matsukae Tenma is not here today." The teacher said. Now Shinsuke, Aoi, and Kariya a bit, were worried.

"It was last minute but Tenma won't be attending Raimon Junior anymore."

Now all three gasped in shock.

**-Soccer Clubroom-**

"Eeeeeeh?!" Everyone gasped. No one could believe it. Tenma had dropped out?!

"That's impossible!" Hikaru said. "Didn't he just enroll?"

No one could make sense from the sudden news. Tenma loved Raimon and more importantly, he loved the soccer club. Why would he drop out of school so suddenly? Especially after the Holy Road tournament! The whole team was baffled.

Then they heard the door open from behind. They could see a tuft of brown hair and silver eyes peeking in, obviously from the tension.

"H-hi everyone." Tenma fumbled weakly. Everyone quickly ran and bombarded him with questions.

"..."

"…"

"Your dad?" Shindou said in surprise. Only few of the members took it as a shock as they knew truth of that accident…The other members didn't know but found it equally baffling.

"Uhnh…" Tenma sighed. "I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me. So I'll be leaving … …"

"Huh?" Amagi asked. "Could you say it a little louder?"

Tenma looked down and fumbled "I-I'm going to leave for London."

"What! You're going that far?!" Shinsuke said. Tenma nodded.

"It was my dad's idea."

"When?" Aoi asked. Tenma bit his lip and whispered a faint.

"T-tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Inazuma Town-**

Tenma was returning back to Aki's mansion, having finished playing soccer with the entire team since it was his last day on Japanese soil. Tenma was both happy and a bit sad that this didn't affect them all that much but he was happy that their goodbyes weren't the least bit sad. Tenma continued on home when he turned to a corner.

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

**-Room 315-**

"Are you alright Kyousuke?" Yuuichi asked. "You seem occupied about something."

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing." Tsurugi answered.

"Visiting time is over." A nurse came in and said. Tsurugi got up and said goodbye to his brother. He now was on the streets, thinking back to practice.

So Tenma was going to leave soon, huh?

Tsurugi sighed to himself when he heard a bit of a commotion. He followed the noise a bit before he found Tenma, arguing with a large, burly man who looked to be in his late thirties, wearing a dirtied up coat. He nearly mistook for a mugger had it not been for the next few words.

"But you said tomorrow dad!" Tenma said back.

"Well, someone who was going to London suddenly canceled their flight today." The man explained. "They called me asking if I wanted to book you today and I said yes."

"What about my opinion in the matter?" Tenma asked desperately. "Whether I leave today or tomorrow-"

"You are leaving right now." That man said.

Tsurugi could see Tenma's face twist. "Then at least, can I say goodbye to my friends? I told them I was leaving tomorrow and-"

"There's no time for that." The man cut again before taking Tenma's arm. Even now, the man's voice remained calm yet deep, husky…not at all friendly in any manner.

Tenma began struggling to get the man to let go of him when he suddenly turned.

"Or is there something you would like to say about it?" the man asked, facing at Tsurugi's direction.

**-Rairaiken-**

"I can't believe Tenma's leaving!" Shinsuke cried while lapping some noodles from his seventh bowl. It wasn't so much that his friend was going somewhere far. It was that he was leaving so suddenly without giving anyone time to prepare. Amagi and Sangoku sighed.

Hikaru sighed too but it couldn't have been helped. This really wasn't any of their business. It was a family matter between Tenma and his father and that was why, whether they liked it or not, there was nothing they could do.

"Hey, cheer up. It's not like this will be the last time we will see him." Sangoku tried to encourage. "We can always visit him and we can keep in touch with letters and e-mails."

Shinsuke smiled but he still wished his friend would stay a little longer.

Then they heard the door slide open. They turned from the noise and were shocked to see Tenma, carrying a beaten Tsurugi.

"Tenma? Tsurugi? What happened?" Hikaru panicked. Tsurugi groaned as Amagi and Sangoku helped him to seat.

"Where did you get all those bruises?" Sangoku asked. Tenma looked down with a guilt-ridden look.

"It's my fault." The child whimpered. The others were surprised but Tsurugi shook his head.

"Unngh…don't blame yourself…"

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Sangoku asked. Tenma looked at him.

"My dad…"

**-Minutes Earlier…-**

"Tsurugi?!" Tenma gasped. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know what's happening, I'm sure." The man said. Tsurugi nodded. "So you don't have objections?"

"You aren't going to cut me before I actually say anything are you?" Tsurugi asked. He looked straight into his eyes.

They say eyes are the window to a person's soul and this man…they were tired, as if he had seen and experienced a lot of things that not many have.

The man didn't react and only raised an eye at him. "I see. You aren't very smart one are you?"

"Wha-" Tsurugi said in surprise but the man shook his head.

"Forget it. Kids like you don't do anything except waste my time."

He gave Tenma a hard pull that made him whimper as he was taking him away when Tsurugi yelled at him to stop. The man stopped before turning, this time, his eyes flickered irritation.

"You better say something or I won't stop the next time."

He didn't look like he was joking. "I don't really care if you take the kid away but right now we have a tournament to finish since he caused this whole mess in the first, it's only right that he stays until the end of it." Tsurugi said. Tenma looked at his father, biting his lip while praying as his father looked at Tsurugi.

He remained quiet for a few minutes.

"…I knew it." The man sighed before turning. "Youngsters like you only know how to waste my time."

Tsurugi looked at him in shock. "Wait, what?! Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Oh, I heard you." The man said. "Loud and clear and not a good enough reason for me to let Tenma stay."

"Look-" Tsurugi said before the man turned and froze Tsurugi dead on his track. His previously tired eyes were now filled with determination, as if he was ready to fight the death any given moment.

"You said you needed him stay, right?" the man asked.

"T-that's right!" Tsurugi said. His legs were trembling for some odd reason.

"Then tell me, why exactly does he _need_ to stay?"

"He caused this mess for us so it's his responsibility to stay!" Tsurugi explained.

"And when exactly did that happen?" the man asked. Tsurugi looked at him in bewilderment. "From the look of your matches, you all seem very willing to share the burden of that specific responsibility."

Tsurugi and Tenma looked at him in surprise. "D-dad?! How did you know that we were fighting against Fifth Sector? I never told you that!"

"I have my contacts. Not a lot gets by me without me finding out." The man answered.

"Well, then you should know the reason why he shouldn't leave." Tsurugi said.

"And that's…?" the man asked, a question that surprised Tsurugi. "You're team aren't you? At least eleven people are needed to make it up. Since there are sixteen of you, it shouldn't make a difference if one member leaves."

"Yes it does!" Tsurugi said. He was bit surprised himself since it was unlike him to say something like that. "Each-"

"That's odd." The man said. "I thought you didn't care if he left? That means you don't see him that much of an importance to keep around."

Tsurugi was shocked but more because he was willingly saying this in front of his own son. Tsurugi gritted angrily as he saw Tenma's equally shocked reaction. "Wait, he's your own son and your saying this in front of him?!"

The man did not react. "So you are agreeing with me?" was all he said.

"Huh?" Tsurugi said.

"You're only taking it as an insult because you're taking what I'm saying as the truth." The man said with a sigh. "In short, you do think he isn't that important and therefore, there shouldn't be a problem if he left. Anyway, your reasons are useless now. Tenma, please say goodbye to your friend."

Tsurugi was shocked at Tenma's father. How could this man just go and say all that in front of his own son and continue treating it like nothing?

"I know one more reason as to why he should stay!" Tsurugi growled angrily.

"And what is it?" The man sighed.

"He's better off here than with someone like you!" Tsurugi said loudly, to make sure he heard what he said. And he did, and he got a reaction. Tenma yelped as the grip on his arm tightened.

"Say that again." The man dared Tsurugi angrily.

"I said he's better off here than with you!" Tsurugi said before walking closer. "Or having to do anything that you want him to do for that matter!"

Tsurugi was about to grab Tenma away from him when a hand extended to his neck. He choked as he was now hovering from the ground, unable from the man's grip around his neck.

Tenma screamed in horror and grabbed his father's arm. "What are you doing?! Let go of him dad!"

Tsurugi continued to choke as he desperately tried to loosen the man's powerful grip.

"Here's a little advice." The man said with a hint of anger. "I'll admit it. You're gutsy but you need to show a little more respect to your elders. So you better know your own place, brat."

Once he finished his sentence, he hurled Tsurugi to some nearby garbage cans. Tsurugi screamed from the impact as Tenma cried out from what was happening. For some reason, his father let go of his arm and so Tenma was able to go and aid his friend. He took a step closer as Tenma checked Tsurugi's injuries.

"Since you want him to stay so much," The man suddenly said. "How about we see whose determination is stronger..."

**-Current Time at Rairaiken-**

"So what did he say?" Shinsuke asked, still not believing that the father of someone as open and friendly as Tenma would be so brutal.

Tsurugi looked at him. "A soccer match. If we win, Tenma stays but if he wins…we can't complain on whatever happens next, even if it means never seeing him again."


	5. Chapter 5

"His dad beat you up?" Was exactly what everyone was thinking when Tsurugi told them what happened. It was still a huge a shock, so much that some found it very hard it to believe but then it explained how Tenma was unaffected by Tsurugi's early hostility when he first came to Raimon. It was because he was living with someone exactly like, if not, worse than, Tsurugi.

"I can't believe someone like that actually raised Tenma to become, well, himself!" Hayami said and everyone agreed. It was a wonder how he turned out nothing like his father.

"Well, none of it matters!" Shindou said. "What matters is that we have to answer the challenge Tenma's father has set up for us!"

Tenma trembled as he saw the rest of the team agree. He felt moved and he would love to stay but after what happened yesterday, he knew that his father was definitely going to go to extreme lengths to get him out of the country. Could they really win?

No, that's not the question he should be asking. The question was…could they…

**-Yesterday afternoon-**

"You're on!" Tsurugi yelled as Tenma held him back.

"Tsurugi, your injuries-!"

The man began to massage his forehead irritably. "Let me finish, just winning won't be enough."

The two looked at him in surprise.

"There is something I want to see during your game," the man said. "If I'm not satisfied, then even if you win he will still have to leave this town."

"What?!" Tsurugi yelled. He was about to charge at him when Tenma grabbed his arm and held him fast.

"Don't or you'll hurt yourself!"

Tsurugi grudgingly stayed where he was in compliance to his friend's pleas but continued to glare angrily the man. "Tsk! Fine old man, what is exactly do want?"

The man glared back at him. "And make easier for you, brat? Not a chance."

"Why you-Aaargh!" Tsurugi collapsed to his knees as he tried to get up. Luckily Tenma was there to catch him and keep him from hitting the ground. "Tsurugi!"

"Nngh…I'm fine." Tsurugi reassured his friend before darting a glare back towards Tenma's father.

"And by the way," the man continued. "If you don't like this condition then I'm going to go and take Tenma back to his flight now and don't go and think of trying to stop me again because I doubt there's much you can do in your condition."

It didn't look like he was giving them any other choice. Tsurugi gritted his teeth and nodded.

**-Soccer Field(Current Time)-**

Tsurugi kicked the ground angrily as he recalled the events of that afternoon. "What is wrong with that man?!" He proceeded to punch a tree as he yelled that. Tenma, who was standing nearby, couldn't help but wince at how much power he had administered to the tree. "Tsu-Tsurugi…?" Tenma called hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Tsurugi turned and was surprised to see the boy standing there. He hadn't even noticed him. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"I meant about yesterday." Tenma corrected. "How are your injuries?"

"Actually," Tsurugi had just realized it now. He couldn't feel any of his bruises and nothing hurt as if he had never been thrown around. He checked his arms to see it perfectly fine. Not even a bruise or a scratch. "Funny, there's nothing."

"Oh, what a relief." Tenma smiled. "It looks like it worked."

"What worked?" Tsurugi asked, half-scared at what he might have possibly given him.

"Nothing weird." Tenma answered quickly. "It's just some teatree oil and some cream with Arnica!"

Tsurugi stared at him, half wanted to remain calm while the other half wanted to grab the child ask him what exactly it was that he just given him. Tenma could see it in his eyes. He wasn't as surprised. No one usually understood what he said.

"It's just some herbs in the ointment I placed on your skin that help speed the healing of your bruises."

"Oh." Tsurugi said. For some reason he started to feel dumb but more surprisingly… "How do you know about something like that anyway?"

"Aah…" Tenma looked uncomfortable. "Well, my dad's friend taught me when she was helping me."

"Helping you with what?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma bit his lip. "I don't really want to talk about it but when I was young I got badly injured so my dad sent me abroad for a while to recover with the help of one of his friends."

"And that's where you learned?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma nodded.

"She was sort of like my mother figure. People say she's exactly like dad!"

That sent a horrible chill down his spine. It really was a wonder how he didn't turn out like his parental figures.

"I know what you're thinking," Tenma said. "You are probably wondering how I didn't turn out like him aren't you?" Tsurugi nodded in surprise since Tenma was quiet famous for his ability not to notice anything.

"I know he seems scary but dad is really a kind person." Tenma said.

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe me." Tsurugi grumbled while recalling his injuries. "I guess you are just lucky."

"Hmm…" Tenma thought. "Hey Tsurugi, can you keep a secret?"

"That depends." Tsurugi answered, making Tenma pout. "Alright, alright, I promise I'll keep it a secret."

Tenma smiled and suddenly put his hand inside his pocket. When he put it up, there was a thick, silver compass like thing in his hand with a beautiful wing decoration embedded on the cover.

"What is that?" Tsurugi asked.

"It's my good luck charm!" Tenma proclaimed proudly. "One night, I got sick all of a sudden and I got really scared. My mom gave this to me as a good luck charm. She said it would protect me…"

He looked down with a hint of remorse as he said the last part. Tsurugi sighed when Tenma suddenly perked up.

"I know!" Tenma took his good luck charm off as he said that before giving it to a surprised Tsurugi. "Maybe this charm will help you guys win!"

Tsurugi chuckled as he was about to say that there was no such thing until he saw Aoyama coming to call them.

"They're here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tenma paced around the clubroom. As much as he wanted to go and watch the match…

**-Minutes Earlier-**

"No, Matsukaze! Go back to the clubroom!" Tsurugi ordered. "And don't come out until the match is over."

"Eh?" Tenma gasped. "How come? I want to see-"

"Clubroom! Now!" Tsurugi repeated. "Coach's orders."

**-Soccer Clubroom-**

"Why doesn't coach want me to see the game?" Tenma sighed as he took a seat on the couch. Huh…it was only now he noticed how soft the couch was. Because so much happened yesterday, he wasn't able to rest properly. Still feeling both physically and mentally exhausted, it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for just a moment…

**-Soccer Field-**

Aoyama stared quizzically at Tsurugi. "I don't remember coach Kidou ever saying that."

"That's because he didn't." Tsurugi answered, much to the junior's shock.

"Wait…what!" Aoyama yelled. "Then why did you tell him to stay at the clubroom?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tsurugi didn't even so much as turn to look at him as he replied. "He suddenly felt sick and went back on his own."

"Eh?" Aoyama said. "But you-"

"I said," Tsurugi interrupted in a stern, almost angry, tone. "He went back to the clubroom on his own."

Aoyama was both too scared and confused to answer back as Tsurugi sighed. As he looked at the other side.

**-Minutes Earlier-**

"Huh?" Tsurugi was as surprised as everyone. "I thought you said they were here?"

"I thought so too." Aoyama said. The rest of the team were looking around wondering too.

Shindou looked towards their coach. "Coach Kidou, I thought you said-"

And then all of a sudden confetti appeared in front of them with a bang and small firecrackers exploded at their, sending the entire team screaming. And just as they were processing all that was happening…

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Heeeey!"

The entire Raimon screamed an "Aaaaaaaah-!" in unison as children around their age popped up everywhere. It was seconds later they realized that they were all in soccer uniforms.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you all!" Tsurugi screamed.

"H-Hamano, lend me your shoulder…" Hayami said weakly, his body trembling. "I think my heart just stopped…"

"Haha~!" A young boy with orange hair, spiked outwards, laughed. "So were you surprised?" He seemed bright and happy, like Tenma except maybe a little louder. Oh joy…

"You were weren't, you!" A girl with pink hair tied in low pigtails laughed.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" A boy with brown hair laughed. He wore some goggles over his eyes that looked like their coach but it was obviously swimming goggles.

The Raimon team was too stunned to talk. At least they all knew why Tenma was the way he was…

"That's enough everyone." A calm voice said from behind. That was when a young boy with black hair and pale white eyes stepped forward, with the captain's band on his arm.

"I'm sorry but they just love surprising people. They can't help it sometimes."

"But Mizushima, Oumihara is supposed to be famous for that!" the orange said.

"But don't you think using firecrackers was going a bit too far?" Mizushima sighed. The rest of the team looked down with in an apologetic manner.

"Of course not!"

Now everyone flinched while Kidou and Haruna were cleaning their heads and shoulders of confetti. They recognized the man immediately.

"Hello Tsunami." Kidou smiled. "Long time no see."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsurugi looked at the compass in his pocket. Tenma's good luck charm that he had given to him moments ago glinted from the sunlight as everyone on the field waited in anticipation for their match to start with Oumihara's kick off.

"Oumihara…" Tsurugi thought. There wasn't a lot he knew about them except that they were supposed to have participated in the Holy Road tournament though for some reason or another they never showed up and lost by forfeit. There was a rumor saying that their coach lost track of time and failed to show up on time but he found it too laughable to be true. But even with that, something about them felt and for some reason, that was exactly why he didn't want Tenma to stay and watched the match.

As soon as Mizushima passed the ball to his left, Tsurugi charged forward and quickly stole the ball. It was rather uncharacteristic of Tsurugi to go all out offensively so soon but no one could blame him. Right now, everyone was tense.

Tsurugi passed the ball accordingly to Shindou.

That was when the short, pink-haired girl with pigtails who had shocked them earlier popped up in front him.

"Oh no! Akiko will stop you! Flash Stop!"

The blinding light lasted for less than a minute but by the time the light dimmed, the ball had gone from Shindou's feet to Akika's possession.

"Akiko has the ball~! Akiko has the ball~!" the small girl sang before passing the ball to another teammate. Hayami arrived to try to steal the ball back but he passed before he could reach it. The ball itself never found a permanent spot for a while. Oumihara continued to volley the ball all over. None of them could properly predict where the ball ended up as the players of Oumihara continued to pass and kick the ball randomly everywhere as if there was no actual plan. One of the players was in possession of the ball again and Nishiki attempted to steal the ball but as soon as the Nishiki came, the player quickly kicked the ball to the right…directly to the captain who had been waiting, completely open as all the Raimon team were too busy trying to steal the ball back.

"Go get a goal for us Mizushima!"

"Will do!" the captain replied and speeded over towards the goal.

Shinsuke, Kirino, Kariya and Kuramada quickly sped to stop him from but he passed through them all easily without a problem and soon was standing in front of the goal. Sangoku quickly readied himself. No matter what, he had to catch his shoot!

Mizushima was as equally determined and neither one was willing to back down.

"Lightning Wave!" The captain yelled as he struck the ball, enveloping it in a light as it hurled towards Sangoku at an incredible speed, sliding side to side in a zigzag form.

At the same time, Sangoku held his glove as it lit itself with fire and without a second further, proceeding to jump to the air and yelled out the hissatsu's name.

"Burning Catch!"

His fist met with the ball and the powers both players clashed.

"Ngh…!" Sangoku struggled to stop the ball but in the end…it just wasn't enough.

Every player of Raimon watched in a mix astonishment and horror as they watched Oumihara's first goal.


	8. Chapter 8

A large man watched the two teams from afar as they continued their game. He could see Raimon's agitated expressions as it started. They were a determined bunch, he'll give them that but it meant nothing if they weren't strong enough. He watched patiently as he saw Raimon managing pass Oumihara until one was finally in front of the goal. It was the brat he had crossed with the other day which made him sigh. Determined, strong…but not very smart.

He could hear him cry out "Death Sword!" The ball was released towards the goal only for it to be caught in a vortex of water.

If his memory served right, that was "Whirpool Draw," a hissatsu of the goalkeeper. Not only was it powerful, it was a water-based hissatsu and water trumps fire.

The whistle blew, signifying the end of the first half and by the smashed look on the boy's face, it was obvious he wasn't going to be using the same move again any time soon.

**-Soccer Field (Raimon)-**

Tsurugi kicked the ground angrily. Not only has Oumihara scored a goal but he had just failed to equalize against them.

"There's still the second half!" Shinsuke encouraged. Everything was ridding on the second half. By the least, they had to score two goals if they wanted to beat Oumihara!

"Alright, let's plan our next move for the second half!" Shindou encouraged.

**-Soccer Field (Oumihara)-**

Despite their one goal lead, none of the players of Oumihara were willing to let their guards just yet. After all they've heard about Raimon and seen during their matches, they were well aware that one mistake could lead to defeat. It was a good thing coach Tsunami was always so excited on them having a match with Raimon they actually have been preparing for this long before the today.

"And since they know that Tsurugi's shoots have been nullified, they will definitely come up with a way to counter us." Mizushima warned his team. "The same goes for their defense. They're going to tighten it this time, I'm sure of it and so for the second half; I need you to back me up Toshiaki."

"It's for that move, right?" Toshiaki asked. "You count on me!"

Mizushima smiled at his friend. "Okay everyone, let's do our best! We won't give them chance to score!"

Everyone looked at each other hesitantly which worried the captain. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Uuh," Akiko raised her hand. "Akiko is confused. Isn't Ma-chan our friend? If we beat Raimon, won't Ma-chan be sad? I don't want to make Ma-chan cry." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Mizushima said. "But losing on purpose is worse. If we did something like that, I'm sure Ma-er, Tenma will be sadder."

Everyone still remained hesitant, still wondering if they should do this.

"C'mon all of you!" Toshiaki suddenly said. The team looked at him in surprise. "Think that as much as you like but Mizushima is right! If Tenma saw us now, there's no doubt in my mind that Tenma would tell us to go and play with everything we've got! After all, isn't that how Oumihara does things?"

The rest of the team smiled with their worries eased. He was right, they couldn't lose on purpose!

Mizushima smiled at the team's renewed confidence. "Thanks, Toshiaki."

"Don't mention it." Toshiaki smiled. "Besides, I'd hate to see Tenma cry, wouldn't you agree? You two were pretty close."

Mizushima turned away when the whistle suddenly blew, this time, to signal the beginning of the second half.

**-Somewhere near the field-**

"Another genius tactician?" Kidou mused. "What a coincidence."

"I know right?" Tsunami chuckled. "He's almost as good as you."

Kidou frowned however. "Is that all?"

Tsunami fumbled. "Erm…"

"I've heard about a talented player in Okinawa," Kidou said. "Not only is he an excellent playmaker, he is also a powerful striker. His hissatsu shoots have been never stopped once and he is a keshin user."

Tsunami chuckled nervously. "You sure did your homework Kidou. You haven't changed a bit."

"So it is him?" Kidou said and Tsunami nodded.

"Still, the winner isn't decided until the last whistle blows. That's how soccer is right?"

Kidou nodded as he watched the second half begin.


	9. Chapter 9

"I knew it." Mizushima thought as he saw Hikaru standing where Kurama was once was though he was surprised to see Tsurugi still active in the game. He was very stubborn, that one.

Haruna blew a whistle and Tsurugi passed the ball to Hikaru. Mizushima rushed forward at Hikaru to steal the ball but Hikaru quickly dodged him and headed straight to the goal. Two midfielders attempted to corner him and Hikaru quickly turned and made a quick pass to Shindou.

Shindou caught it and quickly scanned the field and saw Hamano wide open and swung his arm. A golden light appeared to show where he was planning to pass the ball and Hamano obeyed. It was Kami no Takuto, one of their hissatsu tactics to ensure their passes and the ball from landing back in the opposing possession. Hamano caught it and Shindou swung his arms again the light showed from Hamano's to position to Nishiki's and then from Nishiki's position, the light showed its way to Hikaru.

Nishiki passed the ball accordingly and soon, the ball was once again back in the forward's possession. He was about to kick the ball inside goal when Akiko came back running.

"Flash!"

Hikaru shut his eyes and ball rolled itself into the Umi's grasp.

"Toshiaki!" Umi called before throwing the ball to the forward. He jumped and caught the ball easily on his chest before turning to face the goal and grinned.

"Alright, let's see if you can catch this!"

Everyone was shocked by that statement. He was saying this all the way from their side of the field and so he can't possibly be thinking of…!

"Blaze Run!" He yelled before kicking the ball, sending it running to the goal. Tsurugi saw the shoot not too far away from his position. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him but…was that ball actually speeding up instead of slowing down? Then he remembered. It was during the FFI tournament ten years ago. There was a hissatsu shoot that actually grew faster and stronger the farther away the user was from the goal. He had always been curious to see a shoot like that but now…!

"Slow it down!" Tsurugi yelled, not that anyone needed to be told that. The shoot, however, was fast. It managed to zoom straight pass some them. Kariya and Shinsuke rushed to stop the shoot. "Kattobi Defense!"

Kariya launched his smaller teammate head on towards the ball only for it to strike Shinsuke down easily. Sangoku was now their last defense left and this time, he wasn't going to hold back!

He threw his hands down hard and the ground responded with a wall of earth rising from the ground behind him. "Fence of Gaia!"

The ball struck the wall and met its match at last as it ricocheted off into the goalkeeper's hands and quickly threw to Kirino.

Ha gave a quick nod to his teammates and passed the ball as hard as he could to Kurumada who passed it quickly to Hayami. Each pass made the ball glow brighter and brighter. Tsurugi ran forward and without holding anything back, he kicked the ball straight to the defense. "Ultimate Thunder!"

Every single defender was blown away and the ball bounced directly into Hikaru's possession and he knew just what to do. He crossed his arms as a purple energy enveloped the ball, forming a huge crater as it did. Hikaru jumped up high into the air and kicked the ball hard. "Extended Zone!"

"Whirlpool Catch!" Umi attempted to catch the shoot as best as he could but couldn't as the ball burst through easily, scoring the first goal for Raimon.


	10. Chapter 10

Oumihara has scored a goal during the first half…

…and Raimon during the second half.

And so whoever scores the third…

…

The ball rolled out again for the third time.

"Ugh…!" Toshiaki groaned impatiently in contrast to his previously positive and energetic self. His serious tone could only mean how much in hot water they were now in. "Looks like everything we've heard about them is more than true. These guys are tough!"

Mizushima nodded in agreement. Despite their efforts, they still haven't scored goal. The only thing that kept things at odds was that Raimon still hasn't scored a goal yet either but he knew this couldn't be how it was going to end.

Toshiaki smiled a bit. "Something tells me we're going to be using _that_ soon aren't we?"

Mizushima nodded. "But once we've passed the defenders. That shoot has to get in."

…

"Tsk!" Tsurugi muttered. For a bunch of obnoxious guys, these guys could easily have beaten all the teams they had gone up against with no trouble.

"What do we do?" Hikaru asked. "We just can't get a goal!"

Shindou looked at Oumihara. Since their goal, Oumihara's defenses were tightened and their goalkeeper friend has been holding back. After Hikaru's 'Extended Zone,' he has been using 'Tsunami Block.' It was like an aquatic version of 'Fence of Gaia' and it was just as powerful or maybe more since it managed to block Hikaru's 'Extended Zone' and Shindou's 'Fortissimo.'

"We have to use _that_ hissatsu." Tsurugi said. Shindou nodded as they returned to their positions. The main problem though…

Shindou looked at the midfielders and defenders. Since their goal, they've tightened their defenses so much that they've barely managed to get pass the midfielders before losing possession of the ball. They weren't even giving them time to breath. They had to find a way to get pass them and he knew how to do just that.

"Kirino!" Shindou stopped his friend.

…

Mizushima looked at Raimon's captain.

"Looks like they we're going to have a tougher time during this round." Toshiaki said. "So what do we do about it captain?"

Mizushima looked back at his friend. "That's easy. Go and tell the others to get ready and that you're changing positions."

"Gotcha, boss!" Toshiaki chimed before leaving the captain to his thoughts.

"Alright," Mizushima thought as got to his position. "Let's settle this, once and for all!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Tenma stared at the school, his eyes sparkling with eagerness._

"_I finally arrived! It's the Raimon School!"_

…

Shindou stared at the other team. Toshiaki now stood behind as a defender and that meant trouble as Shindou recalled his hissatsu shoot.

Shindou passed the ball to his side to Hikaru. Mizushima rushed forward again and Hikaru turned to easily dodge him only for a bright light to appear to stun him.

Mizushima ran and quickly stole the ball from Hikaru.

"Thanks, Akiko!" Mizushima said before passing it back to Toshiaki but just before he could catch it, Tsurugi jumped up in front and caught the ball on his chest.

Shindou quickly followed and so did Akiko.

"Flash!"

Bright light flashed again from the small girl. The defender stole the ball easily before passing it back to Toshiaki.

"Blaze Run!" He yelled before using his hissatsu once more to send the ball running. Kariya and Shinsuke quickly moved in front of the ball. "Kattobi Defense!"

Shinsuke was sent once more up against the ball only to fall back down.

"I've just had enough of this!" Amagi yelled. They had decided to switch Kurumada out during the last minute and that looked to be a good move on Shindou's part. He wasn't planning on letting them down. "Biba! Banri no Choujou!"

A wall shot up to and the ball stopped on its tracks and flew back.

"Ahh-! They stopped it again!" Toshiaki yelled from the back.

"Yeah!" Amagi yelled victoriously. "See tha-!"

…

"_Hello there." A woman greeted. Tenma jumped back in surprise._

"_Ah, hello." He greeted. "I'm looking for the soccer club!"_

"_Oh," the woman said. "That's where the old club used to be. I'll show you where the new one is."_

"_Really? Thank you!" Tenma thanked. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma!"_

"_I'm Haruna Otonashi." She said with a chuckle. "Do you like soccer?"_

"_Yes!" he answered happily._

_Otonashi-senpai chuckled at how similar they were._

_Tenma wondered why she was laughing when he heard something from faraway. He ran over to see what was happening and was horrified to see players sprawled on the field, all badly injured except for one._

…

Mizushima jumped to follow the ball and kicked the ball and soon the air began curl thickly around the ball. "Pressure Canon!"

He kicked the ball for the second time and the ball was sent flying to the goal.

"Fence of Gaia!" Sangoku yelled. The earthen wall shot up once again to stop the shoot.

The air cover on the ball burst but instead of signaling the cease of its power, it grew.

Sangoku struggled to keep the ball from coming.

"Nngh…!"

Finally, much to Sangoku's relief, the ball finally admitted defeat and ricocheted back.

Mizushima let out a 'Tch-!' before running back to attempt another shot when Kirino waved his hand.

"Deep Mist!"

And on his command, the fog crept in once again except this one was obviously different.

"What the-!" Mizushima muttered. "I can't move my feet!"

Kirino ran and quickly caught the ball before passing it back up front.

"Hikaru!"

As Hikaru caught the ball easily at his feet, Shindou, Hamano, Nishiki, Hayami and Tsurugi ran to get into their positions for 'Double Wing.' Three ran on one side and the other three ran on the other as a bright, yellow energy engulfed them to the point that that energy was all that was visible. It wasn't long before the six rammed through some of the midfielders and all the defenders, including Toshiaki, knocking them down in the process.

Now the goal was right there for the taking.

…

"_Captain!" Tenma called. Shindou turned back to face him. "Guess what? Me and Shinsuke are planning to join the soccer club!"_

…

Tsurugi and Shindou kicked the ball up in the air, enveloping it with a powerful blue energy and as the bit of black energy that also surrounded it began to crackle, both quickly kicked the ball towards goal.

"Joker Rains!"

The ball spun powerfully as it headed for the goal. Toshiaki smiled. "Now! Akiko! Umi!"

Tsurugi looked at the four in shock as Akiko got up and quickly ran back before turning to face the ball.

Umi ran up and both quickly jumped in the air. The two clasped their hands together before both spun forward, mimicking two wheels. Both seemed to glow with power, enveloping them, forming what looked like a dagger before kicking the shoot to counter its strength with theirs. "Power Edge!"

Both struggled with the ball before both were finally flung back. Tsurugi sighed in relief a bit until the orange-haired defender sprang back. He didn't look ready to give up just yet. If anything…

Toshiaki gritted his teeth in determination. "Not yet, spiky and crybaby!"

Tsurugi and Shindou scowled. But their scowls turned to horror when he yelled out and a powerful energy began to manifest behind him.

"What?!" Tsurugi yelled. "Don't tell me…!"

"HE'S A KESHIN USER!?"

The entire team was horrified as the keshin, which took form of a large man with the head resembling a powerful furnace and flames bursting though holes that formed eyes as well as engulfed his wrists.

"Flame Master Vulcan!" He yelled before moving up with a powerful jump, spinning more intensely than Akiko and Umi when they were using 'Power Edge.' As he did, his Keshin began to fill him with a powerful red energy that engulfed him with flames.

"Ring of Fire!"

One kick was all it took before the ball crashed down, just a centimeter behind the goal line.

…

60

…

"They fell for it!" Mizushima yelled from the center. Every Raimon player turned their attentions at him immediately. This was all a trap!

"Now, Akiko!" Mizushima signaled. It would tire Akiko but she nodded her head. She was going to give this match her all!

"Dazzler!"

A bright light engulfed everyone who had participated to use 'Double Wing,' stunning everyone. Toshiaki quickly passed them all easily as he and Mizushima headed to the goal.

…

47

…

Kirino quickly appeared and was about to use 'Deep Mist' but Mizushima saw him and quickly signaled his friend. He quickly jumped and passed the ball down to his friend. Mizushima caught the ball easily and headed up.

…

39

…

Kariya and Shinsuke attempted to steal the ball back but as before, Mizushima passed them easily.

…

35

…

Mizushima stopped and looked to his friend with nod before both yelled out with everything they had. Every member was horrified as not one but two massive energies began to cluster and manifest.

"They're both Keshin users?" Shinsuke yelled out in shock. Shindou was too shocked to respond and so was Tsurugi. He couldn't believe this! He had never heard about Keshin users being on their team!

The two finally finished manifesting.

"Flame Master Vulcan!" Toshiaki yelled.

With a large helmet with the head guard down to cover his eyes, leaving his long beard exposed as a gold armor covered him and light glowing from his gauntlets, Mizushima opened his eyes as his Keshin finally appeared.

"Heaven King Zeus!"

…

21

…

Mizushima kicked the ball, his Keshin surrounding it with powerful electricity as Toshiaki followed with a higher jump and struck the ball from above, making the air crackle as his Keshin infused power within it. Mizushima jumped from the ground and spun upside down and struck the ball with a powerful bicycle kick as his friend lifted his other leg to strike the ball with an equally powerful kick. "Stormburst!"

The ball shot straight at the goal.

…

16

…

Amagi yelled as he used his hissatsu. "Atlantis Wall!"

The ball thought nothing of it as it smashed into the wall and after only a few minutes, it broke though.

…

13

…

Sangoku yelled as he threw his hands down as he quickly summoned an earthen wall from the ground. "Fence of Gaia!"

He managed to stop the ball as it continued to spin incredibly. The wall proved to be a challenge but it didn't mean it had met its match just yet. The wall began to crumble under its strength before finally breaking apart.

…

8

…

"No way!" Sangoku yelled as he jumped into the air. This would probably strain him later but right now…!

The goalkeeper raised fist as lit on fire just before punching the ball. "Burning Catch!" he yelled as he caught the ball once more in his hand but both forces remained unwavering.

…

5

…

"Come on!" Shindou thought. "You can do it, Sangoku!"

The ball backed a bit.

…

4

…

"Come on!" Mizushima thought. The days playing with Tenma, his team…he wouldn't accept losing! Not after all they've worked hard on!

"Get in!"

Sangoku's eye twitched as his arms began to weaken.

…

3

…

"Ngnn-!" Sangoku yelled. He was really struggling as his body began to fall from the stress of having used 'Fence of Gaia' three times on to have to use 'Burning Catch' right after but…

"J-Just a... little…longer…"

…

2

...

"_Yes!" Tenma sighed happily with his new friend. "We passed!"_

"_We did it!" Shinsuke chirped._

"_We're part of the Raimon Eleven!"_

…

1

…

"COME OOOON!"

0

….

…..

…

**-Soccer Clubroom-**

"Hmm…" Tenma moaned as he felt something nudge him. He waved his arms to push whatever it was that was away. He wanted to sleep but it persisted to nudge him softly.

"…no…"

"Come on, sleepyhead. I don't care how good of a dream you're having. Wake up."

Tenma opened his eyes with a sigh as he rubbed them. He felt really sad. And it was such a good dream too! It was only then he realized that the person standing in front of him was wearing the Raimon Eleven uniform.

"Oh! Tsurugi!" Tenma chimed. "Is the match over? Did you guys win?"

Tsurugi kept his head down, making Tenma look at him puzzlingly.

"Tsurugi? Is everything alright? You're not answering me." Tenma asked. "You guys did win…didn't you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**OC info can be found in Profile  
**

* * *

**-Soccer Field-**

"You know, I think I see why Tenma wanted to join them so badly." Toshiaki said to their captain. "I still can't believe it myself…" Mizushima mused to himself.

…

"J-Just a... little…longer…" Sangoku urged to himself desperately but he was at his limit. No, he was already far pass that and he couldn't hold out any longer. His arm finally failed him and the ball finally blew him back. "Oh yeah!" Toshiaki cheered.

The ball was just close to going when Tsurugi appeared out of nowhere, with his Keshin summoned no less. "Lost Angel!" And he kicked the already weakened ball away to a certain midfielder who was currently waiting. Shindou quickly summoned Sousha Maestro and turned just before as the passed him and he kicked the already intense shoot. "Harmonics!"

The shoot passed the defenses quickly but it wasn't getting to the goal thatwas the problem. The problem was the time limit.

"Power Edge!" the defender and goalkeeper as they kicked the ball to block it. If they could stall their shoot, if only for a few seconds, then their match would end with a draw. If they did, then the only way to settle it was with a penalty kick and in comparison, Oumihara's strikers were still in better shape. What's more, even if they decided to have Shinsuke as their replacement goalkeeper, it was obvious whose Keshin was more powerful. This shoot has to get in!

…2…1…

"COME OOOON!"

**-Soccer Clubroom-**

"And then, you should have seen it, Tenma!" Shinsuke jumped up and down excitedly as he was retelling the final seconds of their match again. Tenma thought for a minute that they lost until everyone else popped from behind the couch to surprise him. Tsurugi really knew how to scare someone. "It got in and we won!" Shinsuke laughed as he jumped up and down.

"Still, you could have told us there were Keshin users in the team. It would have helped out a lot." Shindou said but Tenma shook his head. "Can't. Dad said not to tell either side anything or he make me leave as well. He's very strict with rules."

Tsurugi looked away angrily, still unable to stand the mere mention of that man. "Where is your dad anyway? Shouldn't he be watching to see how it goes?" Tsurugi asked in a hostile tone.

"I'm sure he was but he doesn't really like interacting with people so he keeps away when he can. He's not exactly sociable." Tenma answered. "Huh. He sounds a lot like Tsurugi." Kariya said.

"Do not compare me to that guy!" he snapped. Tenma just gave him a surprised look. "You know…when I told dad that, he said the exact same thing." Tsurugi left quickly soon after, muttering angrily to himself.

**-Raimon Junior High Gate-**

"Phew! That was quite the match!" Tsunami said happily. "By the way, where's Endou?"

"He left to do something again." Kidou said. "I heard you helped him get the thing that brought Tenma's memories back when he lost it."

"Yeah." Tsunami nodded. "I was surprised when he called me up and told me about it. It was the first thing that popped into my mind but man…Tenma really hid it well! And all those puzzles weren't easy to solve either!"

"Puzzles?" Kidou asked with an eyebrow raised, his curiosity peeked. "Yup. Tenma is really crazy for those things, just as much about soccer. I guess it Was something he picked during his time abroad."

"Wait, he lived abroad?" Kidou asked in surprise. "I thought he moved here from Okinawa?"

"He did." Tsunami said as he scratched his hair. "But…it's sort of complicated. His father tends to shuffle him back and forth from Okinawa to some place else. Okinawa and some other country is just where he usually gets shipped off too."

"Oh. That does sound complicated." The commander said, wondering how Tenma managed to handle that. Moving around continuously can also mean that he might not have made many permanent friends. Tenma seemed so happy-go-lucky so he it was hard to imagine him living that sort of lifestyle.

"Lonely is what it is." Tsunami said. "Even is he is Tenma old man; I've never met him in person before. He just sends him to my house with a letter asking me to look after him and some money as pay then just takes him away without warning."

"Wait, you've never met him before?" Kidou asked, now very, very worried. "Tenma doesn't tell me so much so I'm as stumped as you. He seems pretty dotting by how Tenma describes him but I can't imagine it since he only every sends me written notes and none of them exactly fit the description…" Tsunami grumbled, clearly showing his abhorrence for the man, unlike his son whom he had grown close too.

"But if you don't know this man, why does he send Tenma to you?" Kidou asked, even more confused. "Well, back when things were normal, Tenma was my neighbor." Tsunami explained. "His mom always asked me to babysit when she was out."

"So where is she? How come she's not here taking care of Tenma?" Kidou asked. These were a lot of questions but Tsunami looked with his arms crossed. "I wish I knew. After the whole alien thing, when I returned, Tenma and his mom were already gone. A few years later, he suddenly just reappeared at my doorstep with a letter. It's crazy!"

Kidou frowned. This wasn't normal but who was he to complain over his parenting style? Tenma seems quite fond of him so it doesn't seem like anything is up but the whole thing just didn't sound right. What sort of father and mother just send their own child away to various places with only letters and money? It didn't sound like the best way to raise a child.

**-Airport-**

The man couldn't believe this he gave his word and those Raimon kids held their end of the bargain. He could only hope that his child would stay safe. He got up to leave when he heard someone calling his name. "Dad!"

"…Tenma." The man said as he turned. "Shouldn't you be with your little friends?"

"Yeah but I wanted to say goodbye." Tenma said as he handed him a box. "A snack for the trip!"

The man took it with a sigh and patted Tenma's head with his burly, muscular hand. "You need to stop making these things for me."

"Why not? Besides, it's not like we see each other with your job and all…" Tenma reasoned and the man smiled rare, warm smile. It was one strictly reserved for Tenma and only Tenma. "Just stay safe."

"Of course, dad!" Tenma said before seeing the man off. Once the man stepped inside the plane, he gave his suitcase to the young man in a suit in a trench coat. "So how your visit?"

"…"

"If anything, Tenma always seems to have the upper hand against you. I don't know how-"

"Just get to work." The man sighed and the other one just chuckled. "Of course mister Chief of Police."


	13. Chapter 13

"Yay!" Aoyama squealed as he jumped into the cool water. Most of the Raimon team was having fun under sun on the beaches of Okinawa except for a few. You see, after their match against Oumihara, Tenma received a gift through his mail from his dad. A victory prize for the team's win; a free, all-expense paid trip for everyone in Raimon except Tsurugi who, as according to the letter, was not allowed to go with them unless he swam there. It was a no brainer. He stayed behind, albeit, a little grudgingly.

Tenma felt a bit bad that his friend, whom he had grown close to over the last few days, had to stay behind alone so he offered to stay back against Tsurugi's wishes. Little did he know, Tsurugi wouldn't have been alone because Hikaru had to stay behind as well thanks to his responsibility to a certain rodent. It has been a few days now and things were as they were. Coach Endou was still off doing who knows what but lately, it seemed to be a normal thing, him not being around as much.

"Tenma and Hikaru don't know what they're missing!" Kariya yelled but Shinsuke scowled at him. "Don't say that! I already feel that they aren't here with us!"

* * *

Tsurugi sighed tiredly to himself as wandered around without any particular destination in mind. Thanks to his quick actions, they won against Oumihara and for that, he was let off cleaning duty. Problem was, the team was leaving right after practice and as the oldest one of the three left behind, he still had the obligation of cleaning the whole place upagain, something he was very unhappy about. It didn't help that just after their match with Oumihara, he lost his phone! His phone of all things! And now he was stuck with this stupid, cheap disposable one!

And there was something else, that idiot, Tenma, who decided to help him clean the clubroom, left his squeaky toy for that mutt of his behind and now he went off and broke into the school by himself to get it just because he couldn't wait until tomorrow! And to think, for once, he decided to do what was right which was NOT to go and break into private property and now look at the mess he was in! But not as much as Tenma!

He dialled Tenma's phone again but after two minutes, there was no answer. He grumbled and tried again and this time he'd better answer because it was getting late. Well, he didn't answer again but there was something else that was almost as good, he heard Tenma's phone ringing nearby. He was frowned and looked to his right, realizing he was near the Steel Plaza.

"If this is because I decided not to help you get that stupid toy, stop being so childish and answer your phone!" he yelled angrily towards the park. And then, nothing and it worried Tsurugi a bit.

"Hey! Answer back, stupid!" he yelled but nothing again and now he was anxious and just went to the park but he realized the entire place was empty. He tried calling again and then he realized that it was coming from up at the stairs. Now something was really wrong.

He walked, asking out, "Hey! Is everything allright?"

…it wasn't.


End file.
